Logan Hates His Heat But Virgil Makes It Better
by vibrantGalaxy
Summary: All Logan wants to do is to work on his paper. But when his heat kicks in, focusing is a thing of the past. Thankfully, his roommate Virgil already knows what to do. TW: A/B/O Dynamics


Pairing: Virgil/Logan (Analogical), implied LAMP

Warning: NSFW (no detail, oral sex)

Also, trans!Logan

Logan didn't want to admit it.

It was illogical to believe differently, but he did his best to put it out of his mind. He had work that needed to get done and he refused to be stopped by his stupid heat.

Logan Berry was an omega and a stubborn one at that. Throughout his life, he kept his head up and was never one to back down from a challenge and he continued to be, even after he presented as an omega on his sixteenth birthday. While his rank came as a surprise to him and anyone who knew him, it only made Logan work harder.

As an omega, life was harder but as everyone knows, Logan isn't one to back down.

Skip ahead a few years, Logan was a college student working on his philosophy degree while sharing an apartment with his three high school friends. Roman, an outgoing alpha that worked at a local theater, Patton, an over friendly and gentle alpha, and Virgil, a caution but loyal beta with the sass of an alpha. They were an interesting bunch but the four of them worked together better than most friend groups did.

When Roman was stressing about a play or running low on ideas for his writings, the other three would call in for a movie night with all of their favorite Disney films. When Patton slipped back into his depressive episodes, the four of them could be found in a tight cuddle pile on the floor of their shared apartment with snacks, ice cream, and short talks of their emotions. For Virgil, it was his constant anxiety and self-destructive habits had been something they had all be working on, a cycle of checks and time spent together in silence. And for Logan, it was his habits of ignoring his needs that the other three had been helping with.

Needs, such as his heat.

"Logan."

The omega looked up from his papers, seeing Virgil standing at his door. He didn't need to ask why the beta was there. While he wanted to refuse his heat, Logan knew he would not finish his paper that day. He had been staring blankly at his word for a least ten minutes, his temperature was rising and his stomach was already tightening. A soft sound of acknowledgment slipped from Logan, signaling to Virgil he was listening.

"I texted Roman and Patton. Patton said he'll be home soon and will stop at the store for more painkillers. Roman can't get home until this afternoon but he said his room is open if you need it."

Virgil explained, taking a few steps into the navy painted room, his soft brown eyes locked on the restless omega. "Can I do anything?" Being a beta, Virgil was the one that could spend the most time with Logan during his heats. Roman and Patton did what they could but offend had to step away from time to time to keep their own instincts under control.

"I- I need..." Logan pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes, trying to calm his thoughts. It was always the hardest on the first couple of days, just as his thoughts start to fog up, all logical thrown from the figurative window to leave only needs and instincts.

As he worked on his breathing, Virgil stepped behind the other, resting his hands on his shoulders. He pressed gently on the tense muscles as he waited for Logan to get his thoughts together. It took a moment, Logan allowing himself to melt until the beta's touch. Once the tension was gone from his shoulders, Virgil's hands dripped down his chest, working at his tie and the buttons of his black shirt. Setting the tie on the desk, Virgil pulled away long enough for Logan to push his chair back to the beta could pick him up.

Crossing the room to the bed, Virgil laid the other down and finished working at the buttons. The shirt fell open as Virgil ran his hands up Logan's sides before stopping at the edge of a white piece of clothing. He said nothing, but he didn't need too. They had been friends for years and Virgil knew he didn't have to vocalize his questions with Logan. Especially not with this.

Opening his eyes, Logan pulling his bottom lip back and chewed lightly, a stress habit he had picked up from Virgil. It only took a moment before he shook his head, which led to Virgil pulling his hands away from the binder and moved up to stroke Logan's cheek softly. "Okay." He whispered, leaning over the other and rubbed their noses together.

A whine slipped from Logan's throat, his fingers grasping at Virgil's hoodie. "Verge..." He mumbled, his hips buckling upwards against the other. Virgil continued to hum and nuzzle Logan's neck, his hands dropping again to work open his pants, tugging them and his boxers down. The omega's scent thickened, the room growing in an ocean's smell.

Virgil chuckled softly as he rubbed along Logan's thighs, pulling trimmers from the omega. He pulled away, taking in the sight of his friend before dropping to his knees to work Logan's pants off completely. Shuffling closer and placing soft kissing over his legs, Virgil skipped over his heat to press his lips against his stomach before looking up at Logan.

"L, I need you to talk to me." He whispered, his hands keeping Logan's hips down on the bed as he waited.

It took a few tries, all attempts interrupted with whines and spikes of his heat until Logan could finally get out the words Virgil needed to hear. Moments later, Virgil pressed his mouth on Logan, lapping his tongue over the heat. Just like when Virgil had eased Logan into relaxing, it took no time for Logan to melt into the other's mouth.

Hands shot down to tangle in the dyed purple hair and arched back, Logan fell apart at the touch. He couldn't stay still, trembling as Virgil worked him with his touch, more than content on his knees. Virgil's name continuously slipped from Logan's lips, his eyes half shut but locked on the painted constellations on his ceiling.

It didn't take long for Logan to reach his breaking point. With his heat, it never did. He was, however, in tears by the time he was done. Virgil's name was still on his lips from when he came, Logan trying to even out his breathing. Virgil lapped his tongue over him before pulling back, wiping his face with a napkin he had grabbed before checking on Logan. Standing and sitting on the bed, Virgil ran his fingers through his friend's hair. Once Logan had calmed down, the beta stood but stopped when he heard someone else.

"No, I got it, Virgil." Patton hushed the beta as he stepped into the room, arms full of snacks, blankets, and a damp washcloth. With Virgil's help, they piled the blankets on Logan's bed for his nest, which the still dazed omega happily crawled into. Patton wiped him down while the beta set the snacks on the desk before both curled up on either side of Logan.

"When did you get home?" Virgil questioned softly, his fingers running through Logan's hair as the omega slept soundly snuggled against Patton's chest.

"Not too long ago. You two were still busy, so I gathered what he would need for a temporary nest. Before he decided he wants to move rooms." Patton smiled, leaning down to nuzzle Logan gently, careful not to wake him up. "Rest, Virgil. He's steady for now and I'll be fine until Roman gets home." Virgil returned the smile, snuggling closer to the other two before shutting his eyes.

A couple of hours later, Roman walked in on his three roommates sleeping soundly together. Logan was growing restless and Patton's hold on the omega was tighter than usual but they would take care of them later. Roman just crawled into bed with them and relaxed, their mixed scents lulling him to sleep.


End file.
